


Не отказывай себе ни в чём

by Niellune



Series: Stony Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: «Перенос сознания как следствие действия волновых импульсов на головной мозг», — именно таким названием окрестил Тони их состояние. «Но это не точно», — добавил он и нервно улыбнулся.





	Не отказывай себе ни в чём

«Перенос сознания как следствие действия волновых импульсов на головной мозг», — именно таким названием окрестил Тони их состояние. «Но это не точно», — добавил он и нервно улыбнулся.

Стив бы сказал проще — идиотизм. Несоблюдение техники безопасности. Комплекс Бога. Да что угодно. Но промолчал.

Потому что, во-первых, он в принципе не мог ничего сделать с этим состоянием. А во-вторых, сначала ему не мешало бы прийти в себя. Оказывается, тело Тони далеко не безболезненно переживало перелёты через половину лаборатории и удары в стену. И ему требовалось больше пары минут, чтобы, например, затянулась ссадина на затылке или перестало гудеть в голове. 

— Никому ни слова об этом, пока я не верну всё, как было! Бэннеру объясню сам. 

Ну, что сказать, теперь Стиву становилось понятно, почему Тони порой на него огрызался — его лицо в моменты недовольства выглядело не то, чтобы устрашающим, но спорить с таким хотелось на подсознательном уровне. Интересно, а были ли его ощущения собственными или мозг Тони реагировал рефлекторно? 

Со Старком Стив согласился. Кивнул, мол, понял, присел на стул и закрыл глаза.

— Держи, — Тони протянул ему стакан с аспирином — Стив сто лет не пил его. Вообще не пил никакие лекарства. — Голова перестанет гудеть. И, Стив, приложи холодный компресс к спине, если хочешь завтра двигаться. Моё тело не так хорошо, как твоё.

Стив мог бы с этим утверждением поспорить, но время для спора было совсем уж неудачным. Конечно, Старк старался шутить. А что можно сделать в подобной ситуации, если только не сесть посреди разрушенной лаборатории и рвать на себе волосы? 

— Знаешь, Тони, иногда я очень жалею, что меня разморозили, — выпив содержимое стакана до дна, Стив поморщился — лекарство было горьким на вкус, да и особо лучше после него не стало. 

— Не буду тебя переубеждать, — хмыкнул Старк.

Привычная издёвка, сказанная голосом Стива, звучала странно. Да и вообще весь Стив никак не вписывался в формат Старковской лаборатории. В которой, к слову, царил хаос. Чёрт его знает, что Старк хотел сделать. «Увидеть мир чужими глазами» — слишком размытое определение, на которое Стив купился, потому что Старк слишком воодушевлённо рассказывал о возможностях современных технологий. А Стив… ну, как он мог не согласиться поучаствовать в невинном эксперименте? Надо было дождаться Бэннера. Им надо было просто дождаться Бэннера.

Наблюдая за тем, как его тело перемещается по помещению, как он же поднимает перевёрнутый стол, распутывает провода, обращается к Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.у, требуя отчёт, Стиву на казалась такой уж нереальной мысль о том, что он спятил. Наверное, всё дело было в дикой головной боли и рези в глазах.

— Это последствия удара или у тебя постоянно так гудит голова? — не выдержав, Стив сжал виски.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Всё ты прекрасно понимаешь. Как часто ты в таком состоянии? 

— А мой голос всегда так недовольно звучит или это твой незаменимый вклад? — устало поинтересовался Тони, окинув Стива изучающим взглядом. Во всяком случае, Стиву показалось, что изучающим. Он как бы не имел никакого представления, как его собственные взгляды соотносились с эмоциями.

— Мне не идёт уходить от вопросов. Отвечай.

— А не то что? Попробуешь побороться с суперсолдатом? Плохая идея для моего тела.

— Думаю, ты себя недооцениваешь.

— Завтрашний день тебя переубедит. Компресс, Стив. Холодильник — там, — Тони указал ему в угол.

И опять Стив не стал спорить. В морозильной камере, будто подготовленные, лежали несколько пакетов со льдом. Стянув футболку, Стив приложил один между лопаток и неожиданно для самого себя зашипел от холода. Порог чувствительности у Тони был явно ниже, чем у него. 

Чёрт, он находился в теле Тони Старка уже… сколько? Не более получаса, но только сейчас до него начало доходить. Стив не имел ни малейшего представления, как справляться с такими ситуациями. Это не инопланетяне и не солдаты Г.И.Д.Р.Ы., которым просто можно было надрать зад. Это чёртов обмен телами как в дурацких комедиях, где главные герои ненавидят друг друга, а потом проникаются чувствами, целуются у волшебного фонтана или статуи, и всё возвращается на своим места. 

— Выглядишь так, будто планируешь меня поцеловать, — звук собственного голоса выдернул Стива из размышлений.

— В смысле?

— Говорю, что планируешь меня поцеловать под волшебным фонтаном. Я тоже смотрел этот фильм. В нашем случае не поможет, хотя бы потому, что ты вряд ли влюблён в меня до умопомрачения, — Тони достал ещё один пакет со льдом, подбросил его. — Повернись. Будем делать из меня красавчика.

— Ты поразительно спокоен! — не выдержав, огрызнулся Стив.

— Нихера. Вот нихера я не спокойный, Стив! Это по твоей безэмоциональной роже никогда нельзя ничего понять! Так что я очень неспокойный. Я думаю. Знаешь, очень круто, что мой интеллект всё ещё при мне, так что просто не мешай вернуть всё, как было, — Старк схватил его за плечо и придавил пакет выше поясницы, где кожа уже наливалась синевой. Стив вскрикнул, и Тони запоздало понял, что в этом теле надо контролировать силу.

— Блядь, — ругнувшись себе под нос, Тони ослабил хватку на плече и помассировал немного, извиняясь. — Я забыл, что ты сильный, — произнёс он тише.

Стив кивнул и прикусил губу, чтобы случайно не спросить, а Тони всегда такой чувствительный, или это на фоне стресса, или боли, или чёрт знает чего ещё? Потому что от слабого массажа плеч у Стива подкашивались ноги. 

— Скажи, что знаешь, как это исправить.

— Знаю. Теоретически. Вся сложность состоит в том, что я могу поджарить наши мозги, если что-то пойдёт не так.

— Как сейчас?

— Как сейчас. Только нам повезло. Несмотря на то, что я немного облажался, нам крупно повезло.

— Не немного, но хорошо, что ты это признаёшь.

— Ты будешь гордиться мной, мамочка, — наконец-то Тони убрал руку с его плеча и отошёл, внезапно рассмеявшись. — А неплохо прозвучало, да? Когда твой рот ругнулся. 

— Тони, — Стив закатил глаза и укоризненно глянул на Старка. И тоже рассмеялся, ведь наверняка его выражение лица было точь-в-точь таким же, как у Тони, когда его что-то особенно бесило. Да и собственное лицо напротив ему улыбалось. И ситуация больше не казалась совсем уж жуткой.

***

 

Брюс вернулся только ближе к вечеру. К тому моменту они успели навести порядок в лаборатории, а Тони — частично изучить алгоритм изменений, произошедших во время эксперимента. Конечно, Бэннер сразу им не поверил, но всё, что происходило в лаборатории, записывалось на камеры, так что убедился он быстро. Правда, потом долго смеялся и чуть не позеленел, но это мелочи. Потому что себя он контролировать мог, а что делать в ситуации Тони и Стива — не представлял.

Стив был уверен, что им просто требовалось время. Поэтому, когда Брюс провёл с ним все необходимые исследования, Стив их оставил разбираться. Помочь он ничем не мог, только бы под ногами путался. А собственное тело, которое ходило отдельно от его, Стива, сознания, душевного спокойствия не прибавляло.

К тому же телу Тони требовался отдых. Неудивительно, после такого-то стресса, но интуиция подсказывала Стиву, что и до эксперимента Старку не мешало было выспаться. И поесть что-нибудь, кроме пиццы и энергетических коктейлей.

Телу Тони. Которое теперь стало его телом неизвестно насколько. 

Дверь в комнаты Тони открылась, как только Стив оказался на пороге. Раньше, если они были закрыты, требовался личный пароль, которого Стив не знал, потому что никогда не пытался сюда попасть. Думал об этом — да, но мысли так и оставались мыслями. Но, оказавшись в комнате впервые, Стив даже не осмотрелся. Сейчас его интересовал душ и сон. Да и осматривать было особо нечего — как Стив понял, побывав в личных комнатах Тора и Клинта, все комнаты Мстителей были спроектированы по одному чертежу, с теми или иными небольшими дополнениями. Дизайном в скандинавском стиле, как у Тора, или бурей фиолетового цвета, как у Клинта. А у Тони всё было удивительно просто, только окно больше, на всю стену, и обилие очень успокаивающего белого цвета.

Только после расслабляющего горячего душа, когда он затягивал полотенце на бёдрах, Стив глянул в высокое, почти во весь рост, зеркало, и решился рассмотреть нового себя. Старк в отражении был непривычным. До этого момента Стив не видел его голым, а теперь это был он, и в голове до сих пор не укладывалось, как в принципе возможен обмен телами. Но это был новый он, другое тело, о котором в ближайшее время Стиву необходимо будет заботиться.

Почему-то Стив думал, что рассматривать Тони — себя — будет неловко. На деле всё оказалось проще. Мужчина в отражении изучал своё тело, нерешительно дотрагиваясь до родинок внизу живота или на ключицах. Опустив ладони на бёдра, он сжал крепкую задницу, погладил себя по косточкам, намеренно избегая прикосновений к члену, который наливался под полотенцем.

Тони был очень чувствительным. Это Стив понял ещё в лаборатории.

Нет, конечно, Стив, точнее тело Стива, знало, что такое удовольствие и как его себе доставлять. И не то, чтобы он намеренно хотел проверить — хотел, чёрт возьми, очень хотел, но... Тони был чувствительнее.

Коснувшись круглого шрама на груди, где когда-то был реактор, Стив обвёл тонкие края — кожа тут же покрылась мурашками. Эта часть Тони была ненастоящей, но тёплой — не зная и не отличишь. Но вот здесь, на границе рубцов, где искусственная плоть соприкасалась с настоящей кожей, ощущения были приятными. Даже очень.

От легких касаний соски затвердели. Стив — Тони — невольно облизнулся, не отрывая взгляд от зеркала, и сжал подушечками твёрдую горошину соска. Тёплая волна прокатилась к паху, а Стив задышал чаще. Белое полотенце еле держалось на бёдрах, но Стив не спешил. Отпустив сосок, он провёл пальцами по ключицам и шее, чуть сжал плечо, надавил пальцами на затылок, довольно выдохнув — шея у Тони тоже была очень чувствительной. И напряжённой. Старка не помешало бы хорошо помассировать. Именно так, пересчитывая и разминая каждый позвонок, от чего в паху вновь потянуло — прикосновения ощущались болезненно-ярко, а тянущее ощущение скатывалось по позвоночнику от шеи до поясницы. В памяти тут же всплыло, как его же руки, руки его настоящего, разминали эти плечи несколько часов назад.

Стив наклонил голову влево, затем вправо, растягивая каменные мышцы, встряхнул волосами и снова глянул на своё отражение. Хитро улыбнувшись — как же приятно-естественно выглядела ухмылка на этих губах — Стив сдёрнул полотенце. 

Красивый. Стив мог бы охарактеризовать Тони множеством слов, и красивый было одним из первых, был Старк в одежде или нет. 

От мысли, что сейчас Стив мог делать с этим телом что угодно, в горле пересохло, а сердце бешено забилось в груди. Давно у него так не подскакивал пульс — в теле идеального солдата даже во время бега он редко поднимался выше среднестатистической нормы. Но в теле Тони Старка, в теле обычного человека, всё ощущалось по-новому. 

Поначалу Стив опасался, что ощущения из прошлого вернутся, но Тони оказался крепче, чем думалось. И уж точно намного крепче, чем был сам Стив до сыворотки. Просто… он не был безупречным солдатом, но вот человеком, мужчиной, был близок к идеалу с его характером, морщинами в уголках губ, которые спрятались под колючей бородкой, и шрамом в центре груди.

И членом. Вновь облизнувшись, Стив не отрывал взгляда от себя в отражении — дорожка чёрных волос тянулась от пупка к выбритому паху. Тёмные короткие волосы оказались приятными на ощупь. Сам он никогда не брился здесь, но Тони… был слишком Тони. 

Коснувшись влажной головки, Стив довольно выдохнул и вновь глянул в отражение — чёрные глаза блестели от возбуждения, а приоткрытые губы так и хотелось поцеловать. Дотронувшись до них сперва пальцами, Стив всосал большой в рот, прикусил подушечку, вновь чувствуя, как сладостное напряжение скрутило внизу живота. А после провёл языком несколько раз по ладони и наконец-то сомкнул пальцы на члене. Огладил по всей длине пару раз, гоняя кожу, сжал под яйцами, скользнул пальцами по промежности к гладкой дырке, довольно выдохнув. И здесь Тони был чертовски чувствительным. Интересно, насколько красиво он звучит, когда его трахают? Трахал ли его кто-нибудь и хотел бы он — ответов на эти вопросы Стив не знал. И сейчас они были не так важны, как ноющий член, как возбуждение, которое требовало разрядки. 

Сплюнув в ладонь, Стив растёр слюну по члену, смахнул выступившую с головки смазку. Тело Тони поддавалось ему и отвечало с удовольствием. Коснувшись уздечки, Стив провёл пальцем от неё до основания, вновь поднялся к головке, чувствуя, как слабеют колени. И наконец-то прекратил мучить себя и это тело, тугим плотным кольцом пальцев принявшись дрочить член по всей длине.

Опираясь о стекло, Стив не отрывал взгляда от лица Тони, от своего нового лица в отражении. Его щёки покрылись румянцем, с приоткрытых губ срывались слабые, чувственные стоны. До безумия хотелось закрыть глаза и отдаться удовольствию. Но Стив не мог пропустить момента, когда тело Тони кончит. Ладонь по члену скользила быстро, неритмично, бёдра напряжённо толкались в руку, и с каждой следующей секундой накатывало потрясающее осознание — это тело желало большего, этому телу было недостаточно.

Вскрикнув, Стив задрожал — по телу прошла судорога, из головки брызнула сперма на зеркало и на пол. Сжав пальцами под головкой, Стив уткнулся лбом в зеркало, лениво выдавливая последние капли. А после вновь посмотрел в зеркало — Тони в отражении ошалело улыбался и облизывал губы, дышал тяжело и был невероятно красивым. 

Было ли Стиву стыдно? Нет. Более того, он был бы не против, если бы Тони провёл подобный эксперимент с его телом, если ему захочется.

***

 

Утро встретило Стива достаточно приветливо.

Да, он всё ещё был в чужом теле. Но, во-первых, Стив давно не спал больше шести часов. А во-вторых, несмотря на боль в спине после вчерашнего полёта, чувствовал себя намного лучше.

Тор отсутствовал уже вторую неделю, обосновавшись в Лондоне. Где были Наташа и Клинт, Стив не знал. Если они и отчитались о своём местоположении, то наверняка Тони, который для них всё ещё оставался Капитаном. А Брюс знал о произошедшем, значит, пока что, их спокойствию ничего не угрожало. Только бы не прилетела какая-нибудь межпланетная хрень.

Тостер звякнул в приятной тёплой тишине кухни. Стив достал поджаренные тосты, открыл банку с джемом. На столе его ждали кофе с молоком и…

— Ненавижу овсянку, — недовольно скривился Тони, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку.

— И тебе доброе утро, — Стив кивнул и улыбнулся. Ответа не последовало. Что же, Тони по утрам редко улыбался, и это утро не стало исключением. Даже суперсолдат после бессонной ночи выглядел неважно. А Стив в теле Тони вот улыбнулся. И, что удивительно, ни на йоту не испытывал чувства вины или смущения из-за того, что делал вчера. 

— Не запихивай в моё тело это, — первым делом Тони добрался до кофеварки и щедро отсыпал в неё зёрен.

— Ну, будет неплохо, если твой организм хотя бы раз узнает, что такое полезный завтрак.

— Не раз, — нахмурившись, Тони наблюдал за миганием индикатора на кофеварке. — Почему на тебя не действует кофе?

— Ускоренный метаболизм, помнишь? Мои друзья — это полноценный сон, спорт и здоровый завтрак, а не стимуляторы, Тони.

— У тебя очень скучные друзья, — мотнув головой, Тони вздохнул и с тихим стоном зарылся пальцами в волосы. — У нас пока ничего не получается, так что во мне ты проведёшь не один день.

— Как и ты во мне.

— Звучит очень двусмысленно, да?

— Очень. Если бы услышал Клинт, не отстал бы от нас до конца жизни, — Стив не придумал ничего лучше, чем подняться и подойти к Тони. С высоким собой стоять рядом оказалось весьма странно, но, что же, ситуация была под стать. Опустив ладонь Тони на плечо, Стив ободряюще сжал его и потянул к себе, чтобы Тони на него посмотрел.

— Если тебе нужна моя помощь, только скажи. 

— Жаль, что не нужно просто выбить дерьмо из парочки придурков. О, кстати, теперь я могу сделать это сам даже без костюма, — Тони ухмыльнулся его губами. — А может оставим всё, как есть? Нет, я, конечно, от себя не отказываюсь, но ты ведь красавчик. И никто не знает лица Капитана Америка. Могу снять любую цыпочку и с ней укатить в закат на раритетном мотоцикле. 

— Только попробуй, — предупреждающе произнёс Стив. 

— Не цыпочку? Или не на раритетном мотоцикле?

— Ни то, ни другое, Тони. Просто верни всё, как было. И я тебя, так и быть, прокачу, если так хочется.

— Как-нибудь обойдусь, — почему-то севшим голосом ответил ему Тони. Кофеварка как раз наполнила до краёв большую кружку, и Тони, схватив её, направился к выходу из кухни, но на пороге остановился.

— Мне тут недавно попалась на глаза одна наводка. Отправил туда Романову с Бартоном. А то Наташа догадалась бы сразу. Если до их возвращения ничего не придумаем, всё равно придётся рассказать.

— Я тоже подумал, что рассказать придётся. Случись какая ситуация, они должны быть в курсе. 

Тони кивнул, соглашаясь, и вышел. 

Вчера мысль никому не рассказывать казалась здравой. Но, если их состояние останется без изменений ещё неизвестное количество дней, это может отразиться на команде в моменты опасности.

С одной стороны, Стиву очень хотелось вернуться в своё тело. Но с другой то, что он сделал вчера, не выходило из головы. Эгоистично? Возможно, но, если и сегодня ничего не изменится, то он не откажет себе в повторении. 

***

 

Ничего не изменилось и через неделю. Тони и Брюс сутками пропадали в лаборатории. Стив присоединялся к ним редко, чтобы пройти ряд новых тестов, которые никак не помогали. Тор всё ещё отсутствовал. Как и Бартон с Романовой. А Стив шатался из угла в угол. Он попробовал приучить тело Тони к обычному для себя режиму, но после следующего утра и дикой крепатуры снизил нагрузки на две трети. Организму Тони постоянно хотелось кофе и сладкого. И Стив решил, что это вполне себе честный бартер: он ведь получал то, что давно хотел получить. В конце концов, сейчас это было его тело, правильно? Поэтому никакого чувства вины, никаких упрёков.

Лёжа на кровати, Стив лениво надрачивал себе, прикрыв глаза. Тело Тони чувствительно отзывалось, когда он туже смыкал пальцы и тут же отпускал. В яйцах приятно тянуло, а мягкая расслабленная дырка сжималась, когда Стив водил по ней пальцами. 

Если бы он знал, что Старк не спал уже двое суток. Если бы знал, что тот именно сейчас набирает пароль на двери в эти комнаты, толком не соображая ничего. Если бы мог предположить, что ночь закончится именно так…

Когда дверь распахнулась и Тони буквально ввалился в комнату, Стив резко сел и натянул одеяло на бёдра, как будто Тони там чего-то на своём теле не видел. Тот замер, словно статуя, и во все глаза смотрел на Стива. Если Тони и хотел спать до этой минуты, то сейчас сон смело моментально.

— И как часто? —первое, что спросил его Тони, шагнув к кровати.

— Тони…

— Как часто ты развлекался с моим телом, Стив? — повторил он вопрос. Выглядел Тони сонно, но грозно. Точнее выглядел грозно Стив, говорил голосом Стива, смотрел так… странно, резал ледяным взглядом, неминуемо приближаясь к кровати. — Помнишь, что Капитан Америка не врёт, да? Ну, так отвечай!

— С первой ночи, Тони, — смысла врать действительно не было. Уже пойман. Оставалось надеяться, что своему телу Тони не причинит вреда. Но тот вновь замер, будто не веря своим ушам, и окинул изучающим взглядом Стива, который даже не мог себе представить, насколько развратно выглядел сейчас со стороны.

— Если бы я знал, что ты развлекаешься, — выдохнул Старк, — в первую же ночь тебя бы трахнул.

И улыбнулся, дерзко и вызывающе. Шагнул к кровати, резко сжал пальцами шею, придавил к подушке и поцеловал, навалившись сверху.

Чёрт, это было его тело, привычное и одновременно с этим совершенно чужое, потому что им управлял совсем не Стив. Он был тяжёлым и очень горячим, невероятно горячим. И целовался, оказывается, очень круто. Хотя нет, нет и ещё раз нет, это Тони целовался сейчас, поддевал кончиком языка губы, тянул зубами и шумно дышал Стиву в рот.

Когда Тони сдёрнул простыню и сильные пальцы сомкнулись на его члене, Стив судорожно всхлипнул, тут же удивлённо распахнув глаза.

— Понравилось дрочить мне? — Тони нависал над ним, а пальцами зажимал и перебирал яйца.

— Понравилось, — Стив никогда не бежал от опасности и сейчас он смело смотрел в глаза страху, а членом толкался в плотно сжатую ладонь. — А тебе нравится дрочить себе?

— Да. Нравится, — кивнув, Тони посмотрел вниз, где между их телами он водил пальцами по твёрдой длине, по собственному члену, откровенно балдея от ощущения его в руке. — Это странно. Но мне нравится. Даже больше, чем нравилось дрочить твой охуенный член, — вновь посмотрев на Стива, он облизал губы. До этого момента Стив себе и не представлял, какими пошлым может быть собственный рот.

— А как давно ты…

— С первой ночи. Я не мог упустить этот шанс. Не мог упустить член самого Капитана Америка. Боялся, что Брюс очень быстро придумает, как вернуть нас обратно, а я так тебя не попробую, — Тони вышёптывал каждое слово ему в губы, не переставая ни на секунду дрочить, идеально зная, чувствуя своё тело даже чужими руками.

— Раздевайся, — Стив упёрся ладонями в широкие плечи. — Немедленно раздевайся. Сними эти грёбаные джинсы, я тоже хочу. Попробовать. Себя.

Тони застонал, глядя на него ошарашенно. Но подчинился моментально. Вот если бы Старк был таким же послушным во время тренировок, или миссий, или во время опасных экспериментом. Но был бы ли он тогда Тони Старком? Риторический вопрос, для которого сейчас было самое неудачное время.

Тони избавился от одежды быстро. Стив, не отрываясь, рассматривал его, своё тело, и его совершенно не пугало внезапно осознание — он хотел это тело, хотел заняться с ним сексом. 

— Дашь мне трахнуть себя? — с похабной улыбкой спросил Тони, вновь опустившись на Стива. Руками провёл по бокам, сгрёб пятернёй бедро, развёл ноги и потянул на себя, вжимаясь членом в промежность.

Стив кивнул. Разговаривать он был не в состоянии — навалившись, Тони зажал между их телами его член и плавно раскачивался. От давления на член у Стива поджимались пальцы на ногах. Он тоже хотел попробовать себя через другое тело. Легко толкнув Тони в плечо, чтобы приподнялся, Стив опустил руку между их телами и сжал свой член. Он ощущался в ладони так странно — Стив знал, где сжать сильнее, а где наоборот погладить совсем невесомо, но не чувствовал ничего. А вот Тони над ним прикусил губу и слабо выдохнул, задрожав всем телом. 

— Смазка где? — перехватив Стива за запястье в какой-то момент, Тони отвёл его руку и нервно улыбнулся. — Не хочу спустить раньше. 

Стив кивнул, запустил руку под подушку и отдал Старку прозрачный тюбик.

— А ты не терял времени даром, — выдавив из тюбика остатки смазки, Тони мазнул ладонью по члену и, подхватив Стива под задницу, скользнул пальцами по промежности, массируя и надавливая. — Расслабься только, хорошо?

— Так и думал, что ты не затыкаешься даже в постели, — приподнявшись на локтях, Стив следил за тем, как Тони размазывал смазку. От стонов и волнения во рту пересохло. Он гладил себя — Тони — там, но больше одного пальца никогда не проталкивал, но Тони знал, что делает со своим телом, и Стив ему доверял. Тем более, что от ощущения пусть пока и лёгкой, но приятной заполненности, Стива вело. 

— Значит, ты признаёшься, что думал, какой я во время секса? — с лукавой улыбочкой поинтересовался Тони, нависнув над ним. Наклонившись, он поцеловал Стива удивительно нежно и, будто прочитав мысли, прошептал: 

— Это будет самый лучший первый раз, Стив. Самый.

Для тела Тони и для его сознания в теле Стива этот раз первым не был. Всё происходящее на мгновение показалось каким-то неправильным, нечестным, но эгоистичная мысль исчезла быстро. Потому что ощущения постепенно растягивающего его члена шарахнули молнией по всем органам чувств разом. 

Склонившись над Стивом, Тони неотрывно смотрел в его глаза, будто стараясь заметить хоть малейшее недовольство, и осторожно, но упорно проталкивался членом, слабо покачиваясь. А Стив глядел широко раскрытыми глазами в ответ, порывисто дышал сквозь приоткрытый рот и в какой-то момент с силой пришпорил Тони пятками, ни на мгновение не желая терять чувство заполненности, когда Тони попытался выскользнуть. Он хотел сказать многое, правда, хотел, но изо рта между вздохами вырывались лишь надсадные стоны от каждого глубокого толчка.

Обнимая Тони за спину, Стив поддавался бёдрами, встречая каждое движение, и не отпускал от себя, дурея от тяжести навалившегося тела. Своего тела, такого родного и одновременно принадлежащего не ему. Тела, которое он сейчас хотел до помутнения. Они двигались в плавном ритме. Закинув ноги Тони на поясницу, Стив целовался с жадностью, гладил Тони по затылку, приподнимал задницу, интуитивно чувствуя, что так будет ещё лучше.

И только когда Тони внезапно выпрямился, опираясь рукой о подушку над их головами, Стив понял, как тому приходилось сдерживаться, пока Стив не расслабился полностью. Потому что только после этого и начался тот самый трах, желание которого читалось в его же голубых глазах.

Тони вдалбливал его в кровать, жёстко двигая бёдрами. Член почти не выскальзывал, только сильнее вгонялся внутрь, по чувствительному уплотнению, и Стива под Старком выкручивало. Потому что он знал, под каким углом нужно трахать это тело, чтобы ныло от восторга. Придерживая Стива под колено, он лихорадочно быстро дрочил ему, постоянно сплёвывая на головку. И бился бёдрами о задницу с бешеной скоростью, пока Стива в какую-то секунду не затрясло. Всё тело напряжённо выгнулось, только бёдра дрожали, пока сперма выплёскивалась из члена ему на живот. А Тони ни на секунду не прекращал его трахать, вновь навалившись сверху, медвежьей хваткой обнимая под спину. В какой-то момент Стиву показалось, что он сорвал голос. Он был способен лишь сипло выдыхать, ловя губами воздух, и жалобно просить остановиться, потому что казалось, что ещё немного — и он отрубится. Но Тони не слышал его, не слушал, только выдохнул на ухо:

— Нет. Я знаю, на что способно моё тело. И теперь знаю, на что способно твоё.

А после перевернул на живот, подхватил под бёдра и вновь толкнулся головкой в разтраханную дырку. Проникая в этой позиции глубже, Тони вогнался в него по яйца. Опираясь коленями о кровать, натягивал на себя и жёстко вколачивался в подставленную задницу со звонкими частыми шлепками. И, казалось, эти шлепки заглушали даже стук кровати о стену. А Стив уткнулся лицом в подушку, глотая громкий стон, и просунул руку под живот, сжав вновь твёрдый член. Да, Тони был прав, его тело действительно было способно на многое.

***

 

— Кажется, у нас с Брюсом опять не получилось, — Тони первым нарушил молчание.

Стив почти отрубился, расслабленное и откровенно хорошо оттраханное тело казалось ватным. — Наверное, надо дать тебе пару уроков, как пользоваться бронёй.

— Да, я тоже об этом думал. Но рано или поздно у вас всё равно получится, — не открывая глаз, сонно пробормотал Стив. Раньше у него не было проблем с усталостью, и будь он в своём теле, то хоть сейчас смог бы марафон пробежать. Но телу Тони хотелось одного — распластаться на кровати под тёплым одеялом и отрубиться часов на двенадцать.

— Получится, это наука. И в ней ничего не появляется и не пропадает бесследно. Но всё ещё есть вариант, если мы уснём вместе, то проснёмся в своих телах, как в романтичном фильме.

— Вряд ли ты влюблён в меня до умопомрачения.

— Вот и посмотрим. Если сработает, предложу тебе пожениться. 

— Я подумаю.

Ответил он серьёзно или нет, Стив так и не успел понять, практически мгновенно провалившись в такой необходимый сейчас сон.


End file.
